jadeguardefandomcom-20200213-history
Yav Trelweig
Yav Trelweig was a Sniuqan explorer and mercenary active from the late 19th century to the mid-20th century. He was one of the few survivors of the Ihl attack on Xeccianides. He was known to travel with Myth and Apeirogon Shard Allie Myers. Biography Early Life Yav Trelweig was born sometime in the 1810s to Trel Smiidantt and Gwif Eenwogg, members of the first group of colonists on Xeccianides. The initial colonization of the planet was very rushed and disorganized. Many records from the time were either lost or never written in the first place, so his exact date of birth is unknown, although his last name indicates he was born during the first month of the Sniuqan year. Throughout his youth, Yav often got in trouble. This ranged from detentions and suspensions at his school, to arrests for theft and getting in fights. Yav dropped out of school in his 20s, and soon met Tej Sirroq. The two fell in love. The parents of both men heavily discouraged the relationship. Working With Solarbane The two had dreams of getting their own ship and travelling the universe. By 1854 they had saved up enough money from working at a local farm to travel to Grand Prism Station and purchase an Arthas-Class Transport. They named it the Ihnarmisran, after the Xiythean goddess of prosperity. However, the ship was the cheapest they could get, and was in a state of disrepair. They didn't have enough money to make the ship spaceworthy. Stranded on Grand Prism, the two got in contact with the Solarbane Cartel. They began running quick smuggling jobs with the cartel using one of their ships in exchange for the resources to repair the Ihnarmisran. Once they were able to use the ship on their missions, they began working for the cartel in a more official capacity. Return to Xeccianides After working with Solarbane for a bit, Yav began feeling homesick. He and Tej looked for a way to escape the cartel, but it seemed nearly impossible. Solarbane agents would almost definitely kill them if they made any attempt to leave. They were stuck with the group for another five years before managing to escape in 1860. Right as they arrived at Xeccianides, a Solarbane starship appeared and shot down the Ihnarmisran. It crashed in the Var'axus Desert. The wreckage of the ship was insulated enough to protect the two from the heat for a couple days, but their supplies were running out. Yav thought he could see a settlement to the north, and he began heading towards it. Yav only made it halfway before passing out from the heat. He was found by Koordan Gruzek, who was investigating some ancient ruins in the desert. It turned out that these ruins were what Yav thought was a settlement. Koordan took Yav back to his ship, the Daumas Boohl, and tended to his injuries. Koordan went to the wreckage of the Ihnarmisran to pick up Tej. He used his ship's tractor beam to tow the Ihnarmisran to Beruvik, a nearby town. The two found jobs in the town and worked for the next 22 years to repair the Ihnarmisran. Koordan stayed in town to assist them, but it seemed like every time they would fix something, something else would break. Yav attempted several times to contact his family while he was living in Beruvik, but he was unsuccessful. Ihl Attack on Xeccianides In 1882, a fleet of Ihl warships arrived in the Xeccianides system. Koordan docked the Ihnarmisran in his ship and attempted to leave with Yav and Tej, but the ship was caught in a tractor beam and boarded. Ihl soldiers damaged many of the Daumas' systems. During the battle, the three were knocked out. When they awoke, Tej and the Ihl were gone, and the Daumas was adrift in space above Xeccianides. The planet was now a wasteland, devoid of life. Thinking Tej was dead, Yav agreed to work with Koordan on Grand Prism Station. The two repaired the Ihnarmisran. Yav continued working with him until 1891. Crashing on Earth Yav traveled the galaxy doing mercenary work for various syndicates. In 1917, while on a mission smuggling Xagi brandy, Yav was attacked by the Kleeggrutkz Gang. He managed to escape, but his navigation system was damaged and he was leaking fuel. His navigation system was working enough to tell him that there was a planet nearby, but Yav did not know it was Earth, a planet that was off-limits by order of IAPASIL. The Ihnarmisran crashed in Nord-Pas-de-Calais, France during the Battle of Vimy Ridge. Myth was in the battle, disguised as a member of the Canadian Corps. She saw the ship go down and went to investigate. However, the ship landed in Givenchy-en-Gohelle, a village held by the Germans. Yav sealed off the ship when German soldiers approached to investigate. After several failed attempts to gain access to the ship, General Karl von Fasbender was brought in. With him was Myth, who had disguised herself as a German lieutenant general. She told Fasbender that she knew how to open the ship, but she would like to enter it alone. Fasbender refused this request, ordering several soldiers to accompany her. Myth opened an access hatch on the outside of the ship and disabled the ship's emergency lockdown. She was also able to access the ship's computer. She sent a message to Yav in both Sniuqan and IAPASIL Basic, telling him that she was a friend, and how he could see past the perception filter she was using. Yav hid in the cargo hold when Myth and the soldiers entered the ship, waiting for a chance to sneak up behind them. While they searched, Yav emerged and knocked out the soldiers. Peacock Speakeasy Myth helped Yav set up a perception filter around the ship so the Germans would ignore it. The two fixed the ship enough to get it out of the battle, then headed towards Huzzah, Missouri, where Myth and Cxuggeg had set up a base on a corn farm while searching for a nearby Apeirogon Shard. With Myth and Cxuggeg's assistance, Yav repaired the Ihnarmisran. In 1919, he used the ship to get Cxuggeg off-world, but was attacked by the Ven'Ell Syndicate. He made it back to Earth, but the Ihnarmisran was once again grounded. In 1920, Yav and Myth located Allie Myers, an Apeirogon Shard. In 1922, Allie began working at the Peacock Speakeasy in St. Louis. Yav provided the speakeasy with the Xagi brandy that had survived the crash. The supplies of brandy ran out in 1925, but Yav began working on a way to produce more. Dyid Invasion Peacock's popularity took a hit as it struggled to find other suppliers. In 1926, Yav finally perfected the process for making Xagi brandy. They were preparing to get the first shipment to the speakeasy when an escape pod crashed on the farm. Cxuggeg emerged, saying that he had run into trouble with the Dyid Federation and had to flee back to Earth. He thought the Dyid would not follow because Earth was a protected planet. However, a Dyid warfleet arrived soon after. They sent a message to the entire planet, ordering them to give up Cxuggeg, or the whole planet would be incinerated. Yav, Allie, Myth, Cxuggeg, and a few other employees of the speakeasy used the Ihnarmisran to board the K'jat Zommrig, the SD800 Scimitar Dreadnought that would be carrying out the destruction of the planet. They disabled the ship's superlaser and got back onto the Ihnarmisran. As they took off, an IAPASIL fleet arrived, consisting of an Oblivion-Class Superdreadnought, fifty Tempest-Class Dreadnoughts, fifteen 772TT Untouchable Dreadnoughts, fifteen Constellation-Class Dreadnoughts, and several thousand smaller cruisers. The IAPASIL fleet fired on the Dyid ships, destroying them almost immediately. The Ihnarmisran was caught in the crossfire, and most of the crew was knocked out. When they awoke, both the IAPASIL fleet and the Earth were gone. The Tempest-Class Dreadnoughts had used their Alcubierre generators to pull the planet through hyperspace. Personality and Traits Appearances * The Muddy Miss (First appearance) * Untitled Muddy Miss Sequel * The Crossover Category:Sniuqans Category:Peacock Speakeasy Category:Solarbane Cartel Category:Characters